


Southern Boi and spideyboy

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: A Parkner Highschool AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: Sequel to 'A McYou To Go'Just basically them texting and Harley is an overprotective boy, while Peter is a nerd.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: A Parkner Highschool AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Southern Boi and spideyboy

When Peter clocked out of his shift, he was surprised to see a message waiting on his phone, it wasn’t from Ned or MJ, they’d both have left a call. He clicks it open to an unknown number.

**Unknown:** heyy sexy

**Unknown:** wait this you peter?

**Unknown:** if not, oops

**spideyboy:** Harley?

**Unknown:** it is I!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**spideyboy:** Did you have to use so many exclamation points? Haha

**Southern Boi:** yeah i did

**Southern Boi:** serious business

Peter was smiling at his phone and could imagine the stupid face harley would make if Peter were with him and that dumb little nod he sometimes saw. 

**spideyboy:** Got it.

**spideyboy:** Anyway, enjoy your Happy Meal?

**Southern Boi:** yeah tasty haha

**Southern Boi:** nah it was for my sister

**spideyboy:** Aren’t you a good big bro?

He was making heart eyes at his phone as he walked home along the lamplit street.

**Southern Boi:** finally got off work, huh

**spideyboy:** Yup, just heading home now.

**Southern Boi:** wait,

**Southern Boi:** r u texting as ur walking???

Incoming Call from **Southern Boi**

“Hey Harley.” Peter’s voice rang out in the cool air of the night. 

“Hey Peter, Peter pumpkin eater.”

He couldn’t help but giggle at Harley’s antics. 

“So good sir, what brings you to call me on this lovely night?” Peter put on a ridiculously posh accent.

“Well, I was just thinkin’, walking and texting is dangerous, ain’t it darlin’?” Peter swooned again, Harley had put his Southern charm on full and Peter was there for it.

“I s’pose.” He pretends to ponder for a moment. 

“Anyway, why’d you quote Spiderman on your note?”

“Oh that,” Peter laughs. “It’s true, having my phone number is a great power.” 

He swears he can hear Harley’s grin. “Anyway, have you studied for the test tomorrow?”

Peter inquires as he pulls open the door for the apartment and grabs his key from the door shoving it into his pocket.

“Nerdddd.” Harley teases with a fond tone in his voice.

“Harley.” He sounds serious, almost reprimanding.

“Yes mum, I have. Happy?” He almost groans.

“Very.” Peter sounds smug with himself.

“Peter, have you already eaten?” His aunt May’s voice rings through the small apartment.

“Yeah I have.” Peter pulls her into a tight hug motioning to his phone.

“Who is it?” She mouths miming a phone.

“Just a friend from school.” He mouths back, ignoring her smirk.

“Well don’t stay up too late.” Her voice returns to a normal volume.

“I won’t.” His voice is sing song and he fakes annoyance.

The boys stay up for hours talking about anything and everything. He notices his bedside table clock reads 1:07 and he says goodbye to the older boy.

The next morning he wakes up, not having revised his notes, tired as fuck and happier than he’d been all year. On his phone reads a message: 

**Southern Boi:** heyy spideyboy 

**Southern Boi:** hope you slept well

**Southern Boi:** i was hoping to take you out on a date

**Southern Boi:** 7pm tomorrow? 

**Southern Boi:** and don’t worry i wont order a mcyou from anyone else ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay for a sequel, I guess so? Anyway, the usual, come bug me on Tumblr and hope y'all are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
